1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to switch testing, and more particularly, to a system and method for testing a peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-E) switch of a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI-E switches are used in computing devices, and the operating ability of the PCI-E switches must be tested. Usually, a PCI-E switch is tested using a circuit tester (ICT) or a flying probe. Because the ICT and the flying probe test are both open circuit tests, it is difficult and inconvenient to test the data transmission function of the PCI-E switch, so what is needed is a test method that overcomes the limitations described.